Jane Villanueva
Jane Gloriana Villanueva 'is one of the main characters in series Jane the Virgin. She's portrayed by Gina Rodriguez as a present Jane and by Jenna Ortega as Jane at age 10. Biography Jane is 23 year old young woman studying to become a teacher, nursing a dream to be a writer, and supporting herself with a job at a hot new Miami hotel. All the years of watching telenovelas with the two women who raised her - her sexy, young-at-heart mother, Xiomara, and her still-devout grandmother, Alba - have given Jane a slightly unrealistic view of romance. Still, she is determined not to make the same mistake her mother made - becoming an unwed mother at 16. Jane has managed to find a wonderful fiancé: a handsome, hard-working detective named Michael. She was born to Xiomara at age 16. Even if Xiomara is young and not that responsible Jane still grew up into a nice, friendly and responsible woman. She has been through a lot. Jane grew up with only her mother, she never knew her father because Xiomara kept a secret from her who he really is. After fourteen years later Jane is living with her mother and grandmother and is a school teacher but she also wants to be a writer. She lives a happy life with her boyfriend Michael who she's about to get married but everything turns up side down in her life when she goes to a pep check, but she actually gets artificially inseminated with a donor sample. But things get even more complicated, when she finds out she's pregnant from a sample belonging to a guy named Rafael Solano, who gave her first kiss years ago. Jane is a very nice and grown woman. When she was young she was a very well organized girl who loved god, her family and grilled cheese. She was very close to her grandmother Alba and she still is and listens to her when there are problems and she needs an advice. Jane has organized her life pretty well. She is a teacher, who is trying to get her degree, she loves to write, she has a nice boyfriend who loves her and a loving mother and grandmother who try to make her life as great as possible. But there's a problem: Jane just find out she's pregnant with a baby from her ex-crush Rafael, who she hasn't slept before. History 'Early Life 2001 Jane was born to a really young woman Xiomara at age 16. She grew up with her mom and her grandma Alba. Jane does not know who her father is.(later she finds out) At age 10 her grandmother Alba convinced her that telenovelas are the best thing to watch and also that if you lose your virginity before you marry a man you can never go back. She was thought the meaning of a flower. So Jane was forced to make a promise to not lose her virginity before she gets married. As a young girl she started to watch telenovelas and now at age 24 she thinks that telenovelas ruined her romance in life. Jane was very well organized and she still is. She could be strict to her mother when it comes to interrupting a conversation with her grandmother about losing virginity. Physical Appearance Jane is a 24 year old woman. She has long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. Her head is in a circled shape with a very smooth skin, beautiful cheekbones and small nose. Jane is not very tall but she has a medium body figure. She usually wears colorful shirts, a skirt or some simple pants. She's physically active and likes to run to do something good for her body. Personality Jane is a very nice and helpful person. She's very friendly and honest but she's not that confident and when she made a promise at age 10 she kept it from there. That promise was to not have sex before she gets married. She's a very strong person, but sometime can crack like when she found out she's pregnant she couldn't believe and ran away. Character History |-|Season One= Relationships 'Michael Cordero'-(Boyfriend) Michael is Jane's boyfriend. They are a couple for a long time already, but they never slept together. Every time they are kissing they have to stop before the have sex. Michael loves Jane so much that he doesn't forces her into having sex. Jane loves him to and they are gonna get married. But when Michael finds out she is pregnant with another guy's kid he didn't want to get married. But later on Jane came to his work and she proposed to him. And he said yes. So they continue their relationship, but there's an obstacle in the way: Rafael Solano. 'Xiomara Villanueva'-(Mother) Xiomara is Jane's mother who gave birth to Jane at a very young age. That's why they understand each other and they get along since there's not much age difference. Xiomara supports Jane. Jane does not want to lost her virginity at you age because she does not want to be a little irresponsible. 'Alba Villanueva'-(Grandmother) Alba is Jane's grandmother. From young age Alba thought Jane the beauty of the flower and that she can't lose her virginity before getting married. 'Rafael Solano' Rafael is Jane's ex crush and a man who got her pregnant. He gave her first kiss years ago. Jane at first tries to avoid Rafael, but after a few days they grow up close, but that makes Michael jealous. 'Petra Solano' Petra does not like Jane, because Jane does not want to have a baby that would belong to Petra. Petra usually makes Jane feel bad and tries to separate her and Rafael. 'Rogelio De La Vega' Rogelio is Jane's father. She has never met him before but she watches a telenovela where he acts but she deoes not know that's him. Trivia *She likes telenovelas. *She does not want to be pregnant. *She loves Michael. *She works in a hotel. *She's a teacher. *She likes to write. *She was kissed for the first time by Rafael Solano. *She can keep a promise. *She likes her grandma Alba. *Jane watches a telenovela where her father is a main character but she dos not know that. *She used to run when she was a bit younger. *Jane usually sees Rogelio De La Vega as her consciousness from watching Telenovelas. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jane the Virgin Category:Character Category:Females